


Making up for Lost Time

by Crescent31



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A healthy bit, A little bit of bondage, A little bit of plot, Banter, Because I am sick of exclusive bottom tony lmao, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Little Bit of Everything, Little bit of degrading, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Switch Stephen, Switch Tony, Use of magic in the bedroom, back and forth power play, mostly focuses on multiple armed stephen ;), the beginning was more of a character study for me to get voices right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent31/pseuds/Crescent31
Summary: Stephen found himself bored, The kind of boredom where you simply do not want to get to do anything as well. He could read, sort books, practice incantations sure… He whipped out his phone, the Avengers chat was spammed with photographs of.. a party? It was obvious Tony was having the time of his life with photographing the casual looking crew playing honest to god twister. What on earth.AKA Stephen Strange joins a pretty lame Avengers party. They get drunk. Spin the bottle and cheat to get a room. Tony and Stephen that is ;)





	Making up for Lost Time

Of course the Avengers have a private whatsapp group. And ofcourse Tony put Stephen in it after the whole ordeal with the Mad Titan. Stephen turned down his request to actually join the active roster of heroes but he had a hunch why Tony was so insistent, the flirty gazes back and forth between the two of them wasn’t just to get his ‘magical ass’ on the team to defend the world.

It has been a slow week at the Sanctum, luckily. Seems like interdimensional monstrosities where actually taken aback by the Avenger’s victory on Thanos, Stephen guessed they would take a while before they attempted some wild shenanigans again.

And thus he found himself rather, bored. The kind of boredom where you simply do not want to get to do anything as well. He could read, sort books, practice incantations sure… He whipped out his phone, the Avengers group chat was normally used only for serious back and forth chit chat. But this time, it was spammed with photographs of.. a party? It was obvious Tony was having the time of his life with photographing the casual looking crew playing honest to god twister. What on earth. 

Stephen: What on earth is happening down there

Mightiest Avenger: Infinite beer wizard!! We need you!! I didnt even know you where in this chatroom!!

Stephen snorted at the nicknames, of course.

Stephen: I wasnt. Tony put me in recently, without me telling of course. It was rather uneventful in here until now.

Iron Dad: Stephen!!! Thor is right! Get your ass over here!

Big Spider: I thought the wizard did not want to join our team to begin with

Stephen: I did not

Then Thor send a selfie of him and a empty glass off what he guessed used to be beer. 

Mightiest Avenger: I need you wizard.

Iron Dad: He is right Stephen, Im completely out of beer over here ;)

-Iron Dad changed Stephen’s nickname to Infinite Beer Wizard-

Infinite Beer Wizard: I see how it is. You only need me for my powers. I am not going to be your personal bartender Stark. 

Iron Dad: Would be so cool tho, with all those arms you can magic up. You must look great in the attire too.

Iceman: Oh for god’s sake Stark.

The Buckster: Language? 

Then the group chat went silent for a little while. Stephen hadn’t been around many people since the accident, since him becoming Master of the Mystic arts. It was wearing on him, the Avengers seemed like a nice bunch. And then there was Tony Stark ofcourse.

Fuck it all.

\--------------------------

Party was in full swing, had been for a few hours now. Tony was a bit sad about Stephen not wanting to join, he expected him not to anyways. He’d get to him later…

Then one of Strange’s orange fiery portals opened in the midst of the ongoing crowd. A crowd who went silent, Bucky and Steve who were the last contenders in the current twister match fell to the ground by the suddenness of it all. 

Stephen stepped through, smug smile on his face when he saw everyone looking at him. He closed the portal behind him and looked around at all the faces. The underage Avengers where obviously missing out. It was a small collected team of what he understood where the founders excluding Dr. Banner and with the presence of the Winter Soldier.

“Am I naked or something?” Stephen said. “Can I get a drink or do I have to conjure that up myself?”

“WIZARD!!!!” Thor shouted, striding over to Stephen and collecting him in a tight-- too tight- Hug. “We are so glad you came!”

“Th-thank you Thor- I would not like my ribs to match my shattered hands however-” Stephen wheezed, trying to get out of the god’s grip. Thor let him go, apologizing, taking Stephen to the liquor cabinet. 

Thor gave him a glass, expecting Stephen to fill it up with magic himself. He looked expectantly when he raised his own glass as well. Stephen shook his head, smiling. Filling Thor’s glass to the brim with beer by just looking at it.

He felt a hand on his back, followed by an arm pulling him close to- of course- Tony himself. 

“Heya.” he smiled. Judging by the flush on his face and the loopy smile Tony had quite a few drinks himself. “That is a cool party trick. I thought Thor was bragging but damn.”

“That is why I came, to prove you wrong.” Stephen snickered. Pushing his own empty glass in Tony’s hand because come on Stark, be a gentleman for me.

“You did not!!!” Tony shot back, taking the glass and opening the cabinet they stood in front off. Stephen looked back for Thor, who had wandered away already and joined watching a new twister match going on.

“You lot do anything else than twister in here..?” Stephen asked frowning. He was not joining that game.

“We can spin the bottle if you wanna play that game” Tony piped up, shoving a glass of what seemed to be very expensive whiskey in Stephen’s hand. His touch lingering and shooting him a wink.

“You want to play spin the bottle with a sorcerer the likes of me? You are very well aware I can influence the outcome with anyone noticing right.” 

Tony wasn’t being subtle with all the alcohol in coursing body at this moment. “I like the way you think.”

“Maybe I want to kiss Thor..” Stephen faked, sighing dreamily as he pulled his eyes from Tony to the god across the room.

Tony grabbed Stephen’s chin, pulling his eyes back to himself. “Don’t you dare Potter.” 

“I will if you keep calling me that Shellhead.” Stephen frowned taking Tony’s hand in his. A beat went by. Fuck it all, Stephen was feeling confident, giving Tony’s palm a peck before letting it go and taking a way too big swig from his drink. He needed more confidence if the evening was going to proceed like this.

Stephen sat down on the couch next to a grumpy Captain America, who had too much to drink as well judging by how he slurred his words. Words aimed at Natasha who apparently cheated according to him. She was smiling back at him from behind her bottle.

Tony crashed next to Stephen, trapping the sorcerer between himself and Rogers. Resting his arm on the backside of the couch and shooting Stephen an adorable all knowing smile. Damn him. Stephen downed the remaining contents of his glass and sat back against Tony’s embrace. Tony looked down at Stephen’s empty glass. “Refill then?” 

Stephen scoffed, and the glass was full after the blink of an eye. “I’ll manage, thank you Stark.”

Clint had been too focussed on the game and too uninterested in Stephen’s presence to even shoot him a look. But right now he raised his eyebrows at the display on the couch. (Oh he was going to make so many money tonight)

A few hours passed. Soon enough the crowd was just lounging around talking and drinking. Someone put the TV on, Natasha and Clint both zoning out whilst watching. 

“Hey so, you guys haven’t seen Strange’s multiple arm trick yet. It’s fucking amazing.” Tony bragged. They have been talking about the battle on Titan. Or it was more showing off about it, as Tony let out how Star-Lord foiled their plan by getting emotional and such.. Bragging how he himself made Thanos bleed.

“Multiple arms?” Steve asked, having difficulty imagining it. 

Stephen was somewhere tipsy, he kept refilling his glass and even Tony got him a few shots and other beverages overtime. He nodded, put his glass down on the table in front of him and stood. He made some gestures with his hands, raising his arms above his head before summoning 4 sets of extra conjured arms. The looks on people’s faces where amazing, Stephen preened under the attention and awe. 

“Strange is disqualified from playing twister, Ever.” Natasha said, frowning. 

Stephen sat back down, two sets of arms disappearing but leaving him with four still. He snaked one arm around Tony’s waist and one around his shoulders. Tony went dead silent and red faced, adorable. Stephen made a gesture with a free hand and his glass levitated up from the table back to his hand, taking a sip. 

“Show off.” Bucky shot at Stephen as soon as he saw Steve shake his head disapprovingly at the magic flexing.

“You are jealous the wizard likes me.” Tony challenged.

“If the wizard liked you he’d join our team.” Steve sighed.

“The wizard is sitting right here and is pretty sure he can hear both of you.” Stephen deadpanned. Silencing the two beside him.

Rogers waved it off and the conversation was soon forgotten. The arms around Tony however where not. People were too wasted to even bat an eye at this point. The hand on Tony’s back slid further down, worming his hand under his shirt and softly petting the skin of his side. Stephen felt a shiver run through Tony’s body as the hand around his shoulder moved to play with the hair in the nape of Tony’s neck. Tony let out a shaky sigh as he leaned into the touches, turning his head to Stephen, biting his lip. 

Stephen shot him a sultry look back. Yeah he most certainly catched up to Tony’s state of drunkenness. He would kiss him right here and now if there wasn’t an obvious pissed off super soldier to his right.

“So-” Tony shouted, wanting attention from everyone. “Spin the bottle?”

“Oh hell no. I’m out. I don’t want to kiss anyone in this room” Clint immediately returned, getting up.

“People who have to kiss can fuck off to another room Barton, you can even decide not to kiss and just have a boring chat or whatever. Don’t be a pussy.” Tony interrupted, prying himself from Stephen’s arms and grabbing an empty bottle from the table. He stood up on swaying legs and went to sit on the ground with more room. Everyone looked silently at him as he did.

“Well?!” Tony said, waving his arms around. “Come hither kids, do this for me. With me. Come ooooonnnn-” 

Some people quickly sat down next to him and some reluctantly joined the cirlce on the ground. Stephen ended up blocked by Rogers from sitting next to Tony, so he sat down right across him. 

Tony snickered. “Look at this, drunk Avengers sitting on the ground in a circle… I love this, I love you guys.” 

“Adorable.” Bucky sneered, bending over to spin the bottle with a bit more force than necessary. It took it a while to stop turning. Stephen watched closely, making sure it wouldn’t stop pointing at him or Tony, because yes. He would interfere. Tony knew this, by the looks he was shooting Stephen from across the circle. The bottle stopped at Clint. That’s karma, Stephen thought.   
Clint groaned. “Im taking this one for the team! Alright Soldier boy let’s go.” 

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at that, saluting and joining him, away from the group. 

Nathasha quirked an eyebrow at that, then at Steve. “You are allowing him kissing your Bucky just like that?”

“They aren’t gonna do anything anyways.” He answered flatly. He then turned himself to Tony. “You, spin. You wanted this so badly.” 

Tony slapped his hands together, rubbing them. “Oh hell yeah.” Spinning the bottle clumsily as he tried not to look at Stephen. Stephen who, had troubles keeping his poker face. He was suddenly very aware he sat here drunk with 4 arms, about to influence a childish game of spin the bottle so he had an excuse to get a room with Tony to do god knows what. Oh he had quite an idea of what to do actually.

Stephen wanted to give Tony a bit of a scare first, the bottle slowing down and threatening to point at Rogers next to him. He saw Tony visibly tense up. The sorcerer couldn’t help but snicker, of course he wasn’t going to let that happen. 

The bottle grinded to a halt pointing at Stephen. Natasha frowned again.

“You are hereby disqualified from playing whatever game ever.” She sighed.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Stephen smiled, getting up on his feet and walking over to Tony, picking him up easily with just two of his four hands. Tony grabbing one hand once he was on his feet and pulling Stephen with him. “Oh how horrible ugh!” Tony shouted theatrically whilst hurriedly getting out of the room with Stephen. “What are we gonna do all this time alone?! Talk about Hogwarts?! UGH. Why did it have to be Strange!”

Tony almost shoved Stephen into the elevator and practically slammed the button to private suites in the building.

“I’ll show you Strange” Stephen said looking at the impatient man in front of him, grabbing Tony with two arms around his waist and pushing him up to the elevator wall. Tony yelped and let his head fall back against the wall, looking up in Stephen’s eyes. “I’d like to see all of you yeah-” He managed to breath out before Stephen closed the distance with a hungry kiss. His free set of hands coming around to squeeze Tony’s ass. Tony whimpered in the kiss, throwing his arms around Stephen’s shoulders and hugging him close. Tony licked his way into Stephen’s mouth, met by a eager tongue in return. Tony tried pull back and moan as Stephen slid his leg between the smaller man’s thighs, his mouth unable to as Stephen forced him against the wall.

The elevator opened. 

Clint and Bucky looked at the men making out in front of them, not at all surprised. Stephen and Tony scrambled away from each other when they heard the shutter sound of a phone camera however.

“Oh man… I’m gonna be so rich.. Thanks for that guys!” Clint sang as he walked past them into the elevator, Bucky following suit, taking Stephen and Tony by their collars and shoving them out; “I believe this is your floor.”

Tony actually managed to fell over onto the floor, laughing after he sat back up. Stephen couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Goddamnit can these folks don’t do anything without putting a bet on it..” Tony slurred as Stephen collected him off the ground, carrying him in his 4 arms bridal style. “Have you been that obvious about your silly little crush Mr. Stark?” 

Tony just laughed in return, throwing his arms around Stephen, resuming to kissing his lips red, swollen and red. Walking to Tony’s suite however turned out to be quite feat with Stephen swaying around as he did. “Where the fuck do I go..” He smiled against Tony’s mouth. “It’s my first time in this forsaken Compound.”

\--------

Took them a few tumbles to reach Tony’s room. Once inside they hurried to the bedroom in between kisses and clothing being torn and tossed. It proved to Stephen to be quite impossible to remove his shirt with 4 arms, the conjured arms vanishing as Tony grabbed the shirt and pulled it off after. His mouth and tongue already roaming the new planes of exposed skin without even looking at him first. Stephen couldn’t help but smile at the impatient drunken man beneath him. Shoving his leg against Tony’s clothed erection to busy him as Tony continued licking and pressing wet kisses to Stephen’s chest and stomach.   
Tony grinded up against it, sighing against Stephens skin and bringing a hand up to rub at the tent in Stephen’s pants, looking up at him. “Where’d the extra arms go…” 

“Here.” Stephen answered as two newly conjured hands grabbed Tony’s head and pressed his face against his groin. Tony whimpered mouthing at the bulge, not breaking eye contact with the man above him massaging his scalp. With a free hand Stephen unzipped his pants, pushing it and his boxers down, pulling out his cock and stroking it for good measure. Tony wet lips hungrily as he raptly watched Stephen, not given a long time to appreciate the sight as Stephen shoved Tony’s face back into his groin again. Tony spluttered for a split moment before opening his mouth and taking Stephen’s cock inside. 

“Show me if the tabloids are true about you.” Stephen spoke dangerously low as he pushed Tony’s mouth further down his cock. Tony who had the audacity to wink while sliding down, his tongue sliding over the underside of the dick in his mouth. Tony pulled Stephen’s pants further down, his hands coming up to squeeze Stephen’s ass as he rubbed his nose in Stephen’s pubes. 

“Fuck, they are true.” Stephen moaned as Tony swallowed around him, grabbing one of Stephens 4 hands and guiding it to feel at his stuffed throat. Tony then proceeded to press at the two hands on his head before going back at it and fondling with Stephen’s ass again. Stephen nodded as he slowly started to fuck the hot wet mouth around is length. Pulling Tony’s hair to make him moan deliciously, adding more sensations to it all. 

“By Vishanti, Stark-” Stephen moaned fucking that delicious mouth. “I can’t wait to see the cock of the playboy if the magazines are true about just this-” Tony smugly waggled his eyebrows back at him, his usual flirtatious self not wavering even a little bit even while his face is getting fucked. 

“Shit-” Stephen whimpered back at him. “You gonna be a good boy and take everything I give to you?” Tony moaned helplessly in return, nodding and swallowing. Took Stephen a few thrusts before painting the inside of Tony’s mouth white, pulling him off before one last spurt leaked out, dribbling over Tony’s chin. Tony wheezed for air, leaning his forehead to Stephen’s thigh. “My god Strange, what was that all about-”

Strange pushed Tony further down on the bed, blanketing him with his body and kissing him again. Licking and kissing his own come of the man’s face before sitting up and removing the last articles of clothing that were around his ankles. “What, the hospital had an abundance of tabloids. I think both you and I know you are quite the favorite subject of them.” 

Tony preened, he loved his ego being stroked just as much as his cock. “You liked reading about me?” Unbuttoning his jeans as Strange straddled his legs. Stephen looked uncharacteristically shy for a moment. 

“Does Doctor Stephen Strange have a little celebrity crush? God. Please tell me you fapped to my photoshoots. I’m pretty proud of some of em.” Tony giggled unzipping his pants slowly. Strange watched with rapt attention to what Tony was doing as to not having to answer straight away. “Why does a billionaire engineer even do photoshoots like that.” He mumbled eventually. “It’s not like you are a model or an actor or something.”

“Because I look fucking good in them! I don’t think I need to tell you that” Tony retorted, winking, moving to rest his arms above his head after unzipping his pants. “Now look if your hypothesis is true, Doctor. I’m amazed you haven’t actually already seen my cock before, I’ve been in multiple ‘leaked’ sex tapes ya know..”

“Oh I know.” Stephen breathed as he pulled at the hem of Tony’s boxers down and pulled the thick cock out. “But you know, everything always looks bigger on camera.” He teased as he gave a few tugs at Tony’s length. The smaller man’s chuckle transforming into a long shaky moan. Stephen bend down to lick and mouth at the girthy cock in his hand, Tony wrapping his arms under his head as he bucked his hips up in the touch. “So you a pro at giving head too?” He asked.

Stephen sat back up. “I see I have complimented you too much..” his hands leaving Tony’s erection as he started to manhandle the pants off him completely. Both naked now, good. Tony tried his best to pout and look cute. Which worked, but Stephen would never allow him such a victory. Not right now. 

Stephen moved to a cabinet next to the (ridiculously large) bed to shuffle through its contents. “Hey you can just ask!” Tony remarked, trying to get back up to help Stephen find the lube. Finding out he cannot move however. “What in the-” He breathed as he pulled at his arms, tied snugly together behind his head by what felt like rope.

Stephen moved back to straddle the naked Iron Man, he had found the lube on his own it seems. “I take a slut like you gets tested on the regular?” Stephen asked popping the tube open and slathering his fingers on two hands with lube. Tony could only nod at the sight of a beautiful naked 4 armed Stephen Strange moving the extra sets of hands his own back to- oh. Stephen let out a guttural loud moan as he started fingering himself open, his spent cock twitching on Tony’s stomach.

“Jesus- I think we would do the world a service if this tape leaks.” Tony whispered, trying to buck up against- something at least. 

“This ah.. This is just for your eyes Anthony. So don’t you dare-” Stephen breathed, impatiently adding extra fingers inside him and grinding back on them. Making sure its a good show.   
It was, judging by how Tony was biting his own lip and struggling against the magical ropes around his wrists. “Master of the Mystic tease… That’s what you are.” Tony moaned pathetically after just another minute passed. “Come on..”

Stephen huffed something under his breath before moving back, his slicked palm lubing up Tony’s cock with slow deliberate strokes. “You are lucky I am impatient enough not to leave you hanging a little longer.” Sitting up and pressing Tony’s cockhead to his entrance. One of his hands moved over the plane’s of Tony’s stomach before settling around his neck. “God the things ah-” Stephen moaned as he slowly sank down. “The things I want to do to you- Want you to do to me” His voice just a hushed whimper as he bottomed out, giving Tony’s neck an affectionate squeeze as he waited for the initial burn to subside. Tony who weakly choked out a whimper. “Add the other hand-” was the only thing he could manage out before Stephen started to ride him in earnest. 

Adding another hand around Tony’s neck he squeezed lightly and experimentally as he bounced of Tony’s cock. The extra two arms squeezing at the thighs behind him, steadying him. “M-more arms next time!” Tony cried out between between his moans.

“More me’s next time.” Stephen added after sitting down and grinding his hips in circles. “I-I can conjure clones of you too-”

“Jesus christ-” was the only answer Tony could whimper to a promise like that. “Harder- Strange.” Stephen had no idea he meant riding him or choking so he did both. Completely muting the normally chatty billionaire who turned into a sweaty mush beneath him. Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head as he let out an almost inaudible moan. Stephen let go of his throat, Tony gasping for air, bucking up in the hot, tight and wet vice around his cock.

Stephen’s magic suddenly left him as a well aimed thrust hit his prostate, both extra arms and glittering rope fading away. Tony saw his chances, surging up to flip Stephen up and over onto his stomach back onto the bed. Parting his buttcheek with a hand and stuffing his cock back inside him.

“By god,Tony!” Stephen choked, moaning in surprise by the continuous assault on his prostate. “I was trying to ah! Give you a show!” 

Tony laughed, stilling his hips as just his cockhead was still inside the taller man. One hand pushing Stephen’s face into the mattress. “I couldn’t allow you simply take me like that beautiful.” Completely sheathing himself inside again in one slick slide. “N-next time however.. With those promised clones of yours.” Tony leaned down over Stephen’s body, pulling his hair to tilt his head to the side. “You just promised me a proper gangbang and then I’ll be your submissive little slut. That alright?” Tony purred, grinding his hips and starting an assault on Stephen’s neck. Sucking hickey under hickey into his skin as he fucked him harder and harder into the sheets. Stephen didn’t answer, was probably unable to as Tony’s free hand snaked under the taller man’s frame to jerk at his leaking cock. 

Tony judged Stephen was close to coming a second time that evening by the way his moans became louder and some actual fucking magic overload seemed to spike of his arms and hands. “Time for you to be a good fucking boy and take it all-” Tony growled against Stephen’s shoulder. “Cum again and milk me Strange-” 

And he did, Stephen came a second time, with Tony’s name on his lips and a pathetic dribble of cum leaking over Tony’s hand. Tight ring of muscle spasming around Tony’s length, effectively pulling the orgasm from him as he continued to shallowly thrust in Stephen’s hole.

And then they collapsed together in a sweaty pile of bodies and.. silence. 

“Took us long enough.” Tony whispered after a while as he looked down to face Strange, who was dozing off in arms. 

“And alcohol..” Stephen muttered back, moving up to mouth at the sweaty skin of Tony’s clavicle. “I am positively sober now however.”

Tony smiled, nodding and pressing lazy kisses to Stephen’s forehead. “You really need to tell me when this crush of yours began tho.”

Tony could feel the eye roll against his skin, so to speak. “Med school.” Was the simple and honest answer. “I saw you at a gala once years later when I was a practicing surgeon, but your attention to women at the time made me believe you didn’t swim in the dude pool.” 

“Yeah.” Tony started. “Took me a while to find that out. I mean, a true philanthropist loves anyone beyond gender anyways.” He looked down, gazes between them meeting; “God I would’ve loved to have met you in those days.” A wink.

A wink back. “I would’ve loved to fuck you back then.” 

“I bet, let’s make up for lost time. Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, if you have prompts hit me up @Alexveens on twitter. (also am Crescent31 on Tumblr) Wanna write more smut in the future of these fellas. Love em. ugh. Next time more Porn without plot.


End file.
